This invention relates to a ceiling mounted storage box designed to utilize space that would otherwise be wasted.
The problem of providing a sufficient amount of readily available storage space is a problem in every household, and particularly, in small apartments. Regardless of the number of clothes closets, drawers, kitchen cabinets, etc., there is always a demand for still more storage space so arranged that the contents are readily accessible.